Fireworks
by Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary
Summary: "...Because the very essence of fireworks is that they are so short-lived. Blink and you'll miss that cascade of light. It's what adds to their beauty... it's a bit like life really."


*insert cliché disclaimer here*

A/N: So anyway, this was inspired by an article I read in English class. I dunno why I instantly linked it to P&F, but apparently I did. So here is Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Isn't this great, Perry?" I asked the platypus; giggling a little as he chattered his reply. Of course <em>I<em> couldn't understand the little mammal, but it was nice to know that he understood me. Words didn't need to be exchanged. I was happy to just stay like this forever.

"...Is this your first time seeing fireworks, Perry?" I questioned, and he nodded. I smiled; if only Phineas and Ferb could see their pet like this. I bet they would be thrilled.

"You mean your owners have never put on a firework display? Like on Guy Fawkes' Night or anything?" I asked, and he shook his head slowly. I smirked, and settled into my spot on the rooftop of the Flynn and Fletcher home, Perry seated beside me. The whole family was out in town; watching the fireworks up close. But I was happy to just watch them from a distance. All of the noise of the crowd and the explosions ruined the experience, and I couldn't concentrate on the beautiful colours and shapes.

"...You mean to say that you've never seen a firework before, Perry?"

My eyes widened as he shook his head. I saw it in his eyes; the profound curiosity and fear that these new things brought. I smiled happily, and ruffled the fur atop his head. He chattered, and swatted my hand away; placing his fedora hat back on his head. I laughed lightly, and turned my head back to the site where colours would soon be shattering the dark sky.

"...You've really been missing out on something then, Perry. They're amazing," I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt a soft finger poke me, and I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes, to see Perry looking at me with a confused expression. I could read his face like a book. I knew what he was asking.

"I'll explain what a firework is, if you'd like," I offered, and he nodded quickly, his excitement getting the better of him. I chuckled, before looking back up into the sky.

"Well...the first thing, I guess, is...they're dangerous. They can cause horrific accidents, frighten pets and old ladies, and in the hands of idiots they can be lethal, I suppose. Sometimes they're sold far too soon and there aren't enough controls over illegal imports...But they are still wonderful..." I began, and chuckled when Perry gave me a weird look. The words, 'Then how the heck are fireworks great?' should have been printed all over his forehead.

"Fireworks can take your breath away. Best, of course, when you have your own back yard bonfire, with Catherine Wheels whizzing on the fence and rockets that explode with colour and the jumping ones that make you dance out of the way," I paused, slipping into my memories of when I was younger.

"The cold nose, the hot flames, the smell of fireworks and the joy of writing your name on the blackness with a sparkler," I sighed, before whispering, "Bliss."

Perry's body seemed to relax in that moment, and he waited patiently for me to continue. I looked down at him, smiling.

"There's that air of suspense – will they, won't they work? – the hiss and then the splendid soaring sparks. Then –PHUT – down to earth and the magic is gone. Because the very essence of fireworks is that they are so short-lived. Blink and you'll miss that cascade of light. It's what adds to their beauty," I glanced back up into the cloudless sky, watching the moon in all its' glory, "...bit like life really."

Perry's furry paw rested gently on my hand, and I turned back to him. He seemed intrigued, and I laughed.

"Once, at one of my friend's firework parties, a stray spark from the bonfire caught the box of fireworks and the whole lot went up in one glorious whoosh!" I giggled; my hands imitating the explosion.

"With sparks, cascades, fountains and spinning wheels of light shooting out at all angles! A display that should have lasted twenty minutes was all gone in about twenty seconds. But what an amazing twenty seconds they were..." I ended, my eyes sliding shut as the memories began to sink in.

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the neighbourhood; after all, everyone else was either at the display or indoors. I heard a small chatter, and I opened my eyes, to see Perry pointing into the distance. I could faintly hear clapping, and I knew what was coming.<p>

"It's going to start very soon, Perry. Here-" I paused; picking the platypus up and sitting him on my shoulder, "you get the best seat."

Both the platypus's eyes and my own were fixated on the spot where the sky would soon light up, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So I guess you like the sound of the fireworks then, Perry?" I asked, and he nodded.

In the next instant, the sky lit up; flashes of red and gold light spiralling through the air. I smiled happily; it was a beautiful way to start the display. I felt Perry go rigid, and I heard him gasp a little.

"...Told ya they were amazing..." I muttered, before settling in to watch the show...

* * *

><p>And Finis! I know it's short, but I think it's one of the best things I have written in ages!<p>

Anyway, just to clear things up:

The girl explaining to Perry what a firework is, is my OC. She does not, as of yet, have a name. All I know is that she is in the OWCA, working with Carl and Major Monogram. That's how she knows that Perry's an agent.

I do not know if there is an episode where there are fireworks in P&F. I honestly don't know, and so I just went with the assumption that Perry has never seen a firework before in his life. He could be shut indoors when they are being set off, or be in his lair.

My OC is good friends with Perry. There is NO RELATIONSHIP between them. They're just friends. If I feel like writing more for the P&F fandom, then I might pair her up with Ferb, considering the fact that Phineas annoys the hell outta me.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed; please review and tell me what you thought, and if I should write anything more for the P&F fandom!

~Perry The Platypus Plumber~


End file.
